


Blueberry BBQ Ribs (SF Papyrus/US Sans)

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Drowning in Drabbles [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BBQTacos - Freeform, M/M, Puppyberry, They're birds, bird mating dance, bird skeletons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Uggy's CherryBerry drabbles. Check chapter titles for Big warnings, summaries for detailed warnings.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Drowning in Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908838
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Blueberry BBQ Ribs (SF Papyrus/US Sans)

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from Lyco. Hehe. And it was so much fun to write! I do love the silly stuff. And they drew some cute af art for it!!! <3 
> 
> Warnings: they're birds. Yeah.

Slim settled onto the branch and watched the little bluebird flit around looking for food. His feathers were a beautiful azure, bright and clean. It was clear that he preened often. The bones beneath them were straight and free of scarring. He was the very image of purity, unlike Slim and his abused bones and muddy orange feathers.

The bluebrid was so energetic, always on the move, always singing. It was really adorable. Slim could watch him all day, but it wasn't long before the little bluebird had moved on to the next area, where he was sure to be just as cute. Any other day, Slim would have followed him to keep watching, but he had other plans today.

Shaking out his wings, he got to work.

By the next morning, he had cleaned up the area, despite several long naps. He'd even gone home to see his brother and get a lecture about skipping out on work. One day wasn't going to hurt, really. And he had something much better to work towards. That night he slept well, exhausted from actually doing some kind of work. Now he was back, and he was ready.

The little bluebird landed on a branch at the edge of the clearing, his bright blue eyelights traveling over the space, brushed clean of leaves and debris. He probably knew why, but he had no idea who. This was Slim's chance to introduce himself, and he needed to make a strong impression.

As he prepared, his magic shifted, extending his feathers and filling them out. His tail feathers grew, turning fluffy at the ends. The bottom layer of feathers on his wings lightened in color and brightened in intensity, contrasting with his darker coloring. He stretched out his neck--he was already quite a bit taller than the bluebird, but it didn't hurt to make sure he could see that--and feathers filled in between his skull and his wings, fluffing out. He rustled his tail, which had gained two longer, lighter feathers that swished quite nicely, and flew down to the stage he had prepared.

It was time to captivate the bluebird.

Slim was nervous, of course. He wanted it so badly. This was his chance. If he didn't wow the bluebird, he wouldn't give Slim another chance.

Said bluebird was cocking his skull, watching him with curiosity and interest that would fade quickly if Slim didn't do something.

He danced.

With his skull held high and his neck feathers a fluffy as he could make them, he raised his wings up with a sharp snap. They arched to either side of his skull, the tips of his flight feathers almost meeting. The lighter orange feathers glowed in the early morning light. His tail spread, showing the swaying accent feathers that would emphasized his movements.

Slim hopped. His feathers bounced, and the bluebird's skull bobbed to watch.

Slim hopped three more time, dancing left. He shook his wings, ruffling the feathers into a display of passion. The bluebird chirped, encouraging but not yet accepting.

Slim hopped back the other way, shaking his tail between each one. Then he hopped in a circle, showing the bluebird his impressive tail. It had taken a lot of magic to make it. Halfway, he stopped to flip it up and down. If the bluebird liked it, he would come over and get a closer look. Slim's soul pounded as he heard the brief flapping of wings. Either the bluebird had flown closer, or he had flown away. It had been too quick to tell.

Stretching his neck out further, Slim hopped around to face his audience once again. The bluebird was indeed closer, his feathers puffed up slightly. Slim wasn't a song bird, but he was tempted to try as excitement rushed through him. It was time to get intimate.

Slim flapped his wings once to get his feathers back into their neat rows and stretched them up as high as they would go before hopping up to the bluebird. He wiggled his body, bobbing his wings around as he hopped to the left and right quickly. He almost, but not quite, rubbed against the bluebird.

This was the moment of truth.

Slim hoped back around and presented the bluebird his tail again, waving the feathers in his face. The bluebird sang out, and hopped around so he was in front of Slim, then presented Slim his tail feathers. Slim flushed. 

The bluebird accepted him. His feathers smoothed down, though he didn't get rid of the alterations, and he flew up to a nearby branch. The bluebird followed, settling next to him and leaning against him. Slim let out a croak of a caw. Even then, the bluebird didn't fly away. His eyelights were wide and bright as they looked at Slim.

Slim puffed up with pride. He had managed to woo the bluebird.

Now he was going to have to build a nest.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on [Pillowfort](https://twitter.com/idek_uggy) and [Twitter](https://www.pillowfort.social/idontevenknowugh)!


End file.
